familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Pickaway County, Ohio
| founded date = March 1 | seat wl = Circleville | largest city wl = Circleville | area_total_sq_mi = 507 | area_land_sq_mi = 501 | area_water_sq_mi = 5.2 | area percentage = 1.0% | census yr = 2010 | pop = 55698 | density_sq_mi = 111 | time zone = Eastern | web = www.pickaway.org | ex image = Pickaway County Courthouse.JPG | ex image size = 250 | ex image cap = Pickaway County Courthouse | district = 15th }} Pickaway County is a county located in the U.S. state of Ohio. As of the 2010 census, the population was 55,698. Its county seat is Circleville. Its name derives from the Pekowi band of Shawnee Indians, who inhabited the area. (See List of Ohio county name etymologies.) Pickaway County is part of the Columbus, OH Metropolitan Statistical Area. Geography According to the U.S. Census Bureau, the county has a total area of , of which is land and (1.0%) is water. Adjacent counties *Franklin County (north) *Fairfield County (east) *Hocking County (southeast) *Ross County (south) *Fayette County (southwest) *Madison County (northwest) Demographics |align-fn=center |footnote=U.S. Decennial Census 1790-1960 1900-1990 1990-2000 2010-2013 }} 2000 census As of the census of 2000, there were 52,727 people, 17,599 households, and 13,287 families residing in the county. The population density was 105 people per square mile (41/km²). There were 18,596 housing units at an average density of 37 per square mile (14/km²). The racial makeup of the county was 91.95% White, 6.43% Black or African American, 0.28% Native American, 0.22% Asian, 0.03% Pacific Islander, 0.15% from other races, and 0.93% from two or more races. 0.63% of the population were Hispanic or Latino of any race. There were 17,599 households out of which 35.40% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 61.50% were married couples living together, 9.80% had a female householder with no husband present, and 24.50% were non-families. 20.60% of all households were made up of individuals and 9.10% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.63 and the average family size was 3.02. In the county, the population was spread out with 24.30% under the age of 18, 9.00% from 18 to 24, 32.60% from 25 to 44, 23.40% from 45 to 64, and 10.80% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 36 years. For every 100 females there were 122.20 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 125.00 males. The median income for a household in the county was $42,832, and the median income for a family was $49,259. Males had a median income of $36,265 versus $26,086 for females. The per capita income for the county was $17,478. About 7.60% of families and 9.50% of the population were below the poverty line, including 13.40% of those under age 18 and 7.00% of those age 65 or over. 2010 census As of the 2010 United States Census, there were 55,698 people, 19,624 households, and 14,286 families residing in the county. The population density was . There were 21,275 housing units at an average density of . The racial makeup of the county was 94.5% white, 3.4% black or African American, 0.4% Asian, 0.2% American Indian, 0.3% from other races, and 1.2% from two or more races. Those of Hispanic or Latino origin made up 1.1% of the population. In terms of ancestry, 27.0% were German, 16.3% were American, 14.9% were Irish, and 11.1% were English. Of the 19,624 households, 35.4% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 56.6% were married couples living together, 10.9% had a female householder with no husband present, 27.2% were non-families, and 22.2% of all households were made up of individuals. The average household size was 2.61 and the average family size was 3.03. The median age was 38.5 years. The median income for a household in the county was $49,262 and the median income for a family was $58,811. Males had a median income of $44,224 versus $35,077 for females. The per capita income for the county was $21,432. About 9.5% of families and 12.4% of the population were below the poverty line, including 19.3% of those under age 18 and 6.8% of those age 65 or over. Politics Economy Manufacturing makes up a significant proportion of area industry and employment; in the 2010 census, 3075 county residents (13.4%) were employed in manufacturing. Circleville is home to the largest DuPont chemical plant in Ohio. Opened in the 1950s, it produces Mylar and Tedlar plastic films, the latter used extensively in the production of photovoltaic modules. A GE Lighting plant opened here in 1948; it recently expanded to produce energy-efficient compact fluorescent lamps, and employs more than 200 people. Other manufacturing concerns in Circleville or surrounding Pickaway County include Aleris, a producer of rolled and extruded aluminum products, and Florida Production Engineering, Inc. (FPE), producing plastic injection molded components for the automotive industry. The former Jefferson-Smurfit paper mill, a 300-acre site, is being redeveloped. Georgia-Pacific, a manufacturer of paperboard containers and other paper products, has a plant located south of town. The PPG Industries Circleville plant is the company's center for polymer resin production, primarily for automotive applications. Other major employers include Berger Health System; Circleville City, Teays Valley Local and Logan Elm Local School districts; Circle Plastics/TriMold LLC; the State of Ohio; and Wal-Mart Stores. Government Education Teays Valley Local School District Teays Valley is in the northern part of the county. Schools in this district include: * Teays Valley High School * Teays Valley East Middle School * Teays Valley West Middle School * Ashville Elementary * Walnut Elementary * Scioto Elementary * South Bloomfield Elementary Teays Valley has the largest number of students in the county. Circleville City Schools * Circleville High School * Everts Middle School * Circleville Elementary A new middle school is currently under construction to replace Everts Middle School. Logan Elm Local Schools Logan Elm consists of the area in Southeastern Pickaway County. * Logan Elm High School * McDowell Exchange School * Washington Elementary * Laurelville Elementary * Saltcreek Elementary * Pickaway Elementary Westfall Local Schools Westfall lies in the Western part of the county. * Westfall High School * Westfall Middle School * Westfall Elementary Pickaway-Ross Career & Technology Center Pickaway-Ross lies just below the county line in Ross County. Students from the following affiliated Pickaway and Ross county districts at the vocational school. * Circleville City School District (Pickaway County) * Logan Elm Local School District (Pickaway County) * Westfall Local School District (Pickaway County) * Adena Local School District (Ross County) * Chillicothe City School District (Ross County) * Huntington Local School District (Ross County) * Paint Valley Local School District (Ross County) * Southeastern Local School District (Ross County) * Unioto Local School District (Ross County) * Zane Trace Local School District (Ross County) Communities City *Circleville (county seat) Villages *Ashville *Commercial Point *Darbyville *Harrisburg *New Holland *Orient *South Bloomfield *Tarlton *Williamsport Townships *Circleville *Darby *Deer Creek *Harrison *Jackson *Madison *Monroe *Muhlenberg *Perry *Pickaway *Salt Creek *Scioto *Walnut *Washington *Wayne Census-designated places *Derby *Logan Elm Village Unincorporated communities * Atlanta * Crownover Mill * Duvall * East Ringgold * Elmwood * Era * Five Points * Fox * Grange Hall * Hayesville * Kinderhook * Leistville * Little Walnut * Matville * Meade * Millport * Pherson * Robtown * Saint Paul * Stringtown * Thacher * Walnut * Westfall * Whisler * Woodlyn Notable residents * Dorothy Adkins (1912 - 1975), psychologist, grew up in Atlanta, Pickaway County See also * National Register of Historic Places listings in Pickaway County, Ohio References External links * *Pickaway Chamber of Commerce and visitor info *Pickaway County Local Government Links *Pickaway County Sheriff's Office Category:Pickaway County, Ohio